


The Spoiled Brat

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard One Eye, Charmont gets a blowjob, Charmont is Hugh Dancy, Exhibitionism, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, One Eye is Mads Mikkelsen, One-Eye has feelings, Shameless Smut, Spoiled Brat Charmont, Voyeurism, Watching, not from One Eye, rare pair Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: Charmont Prince is twenty years young and sole heir to Prince Industries. One of the largest companies in the United States. John Prince, Charmont's father, had hired One Eye when he had received death threats against his son.One Eye hated such missions. Mostly they turned out to be more exhausting than a personal protection of politicians or even mafia bosses.And he was right. Charmont Prince was a spoiled brat. Of course, he was dressed in Gucci and Versace. He was too beautiful for his own good with his lovely brown curls and those amazing eyes which couldn’t decide if they wanted to be blue or green.  This job would actually get hard...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diemetzgermeisterin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/gifts).



> There are not enough One Eye/Prince Charming Fanfics. So I decided to write one. I hope you will enjoy. Please tell me what you think! ^-^  
> Thank you broken_fannibal and diemetzgermeisterin for beta reading this story! Like always you did an amazing job.

The mission was exactly as One Eye had imagined. He had to play the babysitter for a spoiled brat. Charmont Prince.

Twenty years young and sole heir to Prince Industries. One of the largest companies in the United States. John Prince, Charmont's father, had hired One Eye when he had received death threats against his son two days ago. The young heir was now sitting in a limousine opposite him.

Of course, he was dressed in Gucci and Versace. He was too beautiful for his own good with his lovely brown curls and those amazing eyes which couldn’t decide if they wanted to be blue or green. One Eye hated such missions. Mostly they turned out to be more exhausting than a personal protection of politicians or even mafia bosses. In addition, the young man, who was only surrounded by beautiful and elegant things and people, certainly wouldn’t be pleased with One Eye’s appearance. He knew that many people found him ugly. Everyone called him One Eye for a reason.

He had not only lost his left eye in his long time as a bodyguard but also his voice. An ugly scar graced his neck as proof of that. Most of the time he covered it with a leather collar. A horrid scar replaced one of his eyes, which he usually left uncovered. In his job, it was good to look dangerous. For the young Mr Prince, however, he had decided to wear a black eye patch. Like most clients, Charmont stared at him in astonishment. However, he didn’t look disgusted like most people. Instead, One Eye found curiosity in Charmonts beautiful eyes.

"My dad said that you are dumb. Can you at least understand me?" Charmont asked.

One Eye nodded briefly.

"He also said that your name is One Eye. Not exactly witty, is it? " Charmont looked at him like he would expect an answer.

The bodyguard just shrugged.

"What is your real name? Your mother probably wouldn’t have called you One Eye. Sorry, but One Eye sounds ridiculous. I would like to refer to you with your real name. "

Never before had a client asked for his real name.

Again the young man looked at him as if he was waiting for an answer.

One Eye sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

IVAN, he typed in with quick fingers and showed it to Charmont.

"Ivan, that suits you." The young man nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, Ivan, we're on our way to Ella's birthday party. She is my best friend and if I think about it she is even my only real friend. Whatever, today is her twentieth birthday. There will be countless people in the club. So you'll have your hands full doing your job and taking care of me. I know my dad is afraid because of the death threats against me, but honestly, I don’t care. So I will not be a good boy and just sit in a corner where you are able to watch me. I'll do exactly the same as always, drinking too much alcohol and probably ending up in some dark corner to mess around with someone," he announced.

Yes, that's exactly what the bodyguard had imagined. It would be a long, exhausting evening. He wasn’t even allowed to drink because he was on duty. Just amazing!

Of course, they were let in at the entrance immediately. Ella, a young, very beautiful woman, warmly welcomed Charmont.

"Char! I am so happy that you are here despite these stupid threats. Ah, that must be your bodyguard. Huh, he looks dangerous. Hi, I'm Ella!" She chattered while hugging her friend.

One Eye just nodded in her direction.

"By the way, he is dumb and not rude, in case you wonder why he doesn’t answer. Let's go to the bar. I'm thirsty." Charmont said.

"When are you not thirsty, Char?" She laughed happily and linked her arm with him.

Charmont Prince hadn’t exaggerated. He drank a lot and didn’t give a damn if he made it difficult for One Eye to protect him or not. Twice the bodyguard almost panicked because the young man had disappeared into the crowd. The first time he found him on the dance floor again. The second time ... Well, the second time was a bit more delicate.

But One Eye had to admit that Charmont had warned him. He was in the VIP area in a dark corner. And he was not alone. He was sitting in one of the cosy sofas. A young blond man knelt in front of him between his knees and was busy giving him a blowjob. Char still had all his clothes on. Only his fly was open. His hands were buried in the blond's hair.

Despite the loud music, the bodyguard could hear moans escaping Charmonts throat. It didn’t seem to bother him who heard them. Before he could decide whether to leave them alone or not, Charmont Prince was staring at him. The young man looked at HIM while another guy was going down on him. It was impossible for One Eye to avert the younger man’s eyes.

He realized that Char was close. Very close! His breathing was uneven. His moans grew louder. He unbuttoned his shirt and began to play with his nipples. He always looked at the bodyguard. His pupils were blown with lust. What kind of game was that? Did he get off on someone was watching him? One Eye had to admit that he wasn’t unaffected by the scenario. How could he? His client looked like sin itself, almost lying on the couch, obviously enjoying the blowjob, while keeping eye contact with him the whole time, as if he imagined that One Eye himself...

He decided not to further think about that. His pants were already painfully tight and his mouth was dry. Oh, God! He had to focus. This was a job. Goddammit!

He had to make sure Charmont Prince would stay safe and not to lust after him. This was exactly the moment when Char was reaching the edge with a loud moan. His head was falling back. The man between his legs seemed to swallow everything. Fuck! One Eye almost creamed his pants at the very sight.

Jesus fucking Christ! This job would actually get harder than he had imagined. And there would blue balls. His blue balls!

After Char came back from his heights, he straightened up and grinned directly at Ivan. He did not even pretend to be embarrassed. Bastard!


	2. Chapter 2

His first day at work didn’t end until 2 am. Charmont was quite drunk when One Eye safely brought him home. The next day the bodyguard's service would start at nine o'clock because he should accompany the heir to the university. 

 

While showering after he came back in the middle of the night he took care of his little problem down there, while he recalled what had happened in the VIP area. He reached his climax in an embarrassingly short time. But who could blame him? Thinking of the blowjob was very hot.

He could only hope that Charmont didn’t intend to continue with the teasing, otherwise, this would become his evening sport.

 

The next morning he had breakfast in the small one-room flat that was provided to him during the assignment. He had coffee with milk and an omelette, like every morning. He didn’t know Charmonts routine yet so he wasn’t sure if there would be time for lunch.

 

At ten to nine, he waited in front of Charmont's car. The chauffeur was already there. Of course, he didn’t miss the man's startled expression when he saw him. But he was already used to this reaction. Despite no one saw his ugly scars because of the eyepatch and the leather collar, he still looked threatening. 

Charmont Prince came down the stairs a few minutes later. His curls were bobbing wildly with every step. He wore a white shirt with the top buttons open and tight black jeans. The young man knew how to draw attention to himself with few means. One Eye had to give the devil his due.

"Good morning, Boris. Ivan, I am glad you seemed to have a good night’s rest. I hope you had nice dreams." Charmont winked at him and smiled innocently as he walked past him and slid into the backseat of the black Mercedes. Fucking bastard! He wanted to go on with the teasing. That sounded really great!

Without giving away an emotional reaction, One Eye sat next to him and closed the car door.

"I'm afraid that it will be a bit boring for you today, Ivan. Marketing and sales law are on the timetable today. And I need to go to the library and we will meet Ella for lunch. I know, last night was more exciting. But I'll make amends, I promise. "

One Eye only nodded. He tried not to think about how Charmont was going to make it up to him.

Doing his job while his client kept his routine was not easy. Especially at the university campus, it was difficult to exclude all risks. There were just too many people involved and too many uncertain situations. In addition, he did not know what kind of attack was planned. A Knife attack, a bullet, poisoned food, everything was possible. One Eye had to admit that the job would be hard to fulfil. He decided to speak with Charmont's father that evening. It was impossible to really protect the young man, especially if he didn’t try to help at all.

At the moment they were in a huge, completely crowded lecture hall. Why the heck wasn’t a spoiled brat like Charmont Prince attending an expensive private university? How should he intervene here? Everyone could attack him from all sides and the bodyguard wouldn’t even have enough time to throw himself between his client and a bullet. Fuck! This mission was the purest nightmare!

One Eye heard Charmont laugh softly.

The young man leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"Relax, big boy. Nothing is going to happen here."

One Eye felt Charmont's lips touch his ear as if by chance. Goosebumps spread over his body. He swallowed and decided to rethink his no-sex-during-a-mission-politics. On his next free evening, he would go to his favourite bar and see if any of his hookups were there. After all, he was just a normal man with needs.

The rest of the lecture passed without incident. However, leaving the auditorium turned out to be a challenge once again. Too many people wanted to squeeze through a much too small exit at the same time. Of course, Charmont Prince was not about to wait until everyone else was outside. Fuck him!

The library was the purest recreation. Just a few people, a lot of space and peace. One Eye wouldn’t have minded staying longer, but Charmont just went to the librarian. He put his library card on the counter and gave the older lady a friendly smile.

"Hello, Mrs Cunningham. Yesterday I ordered a few books to borrow. Are they here already?"

“Mr Prince. How nice to see you. Just wait for a second, I'll have a look."

She disappeared into the room on the backside and came back with a stack of books.

"Here you are. But I'm afraid I think there happened a little mistake. Most books deal with the topic of employment law or management. But there is one book... Sign language for beginners. It must be a mistake."

Sign language? What the fuck?

One Eye noticed that Charmont actually blushed a bit and took the books in a hurry.

"No, Mrs Cunningham. This isn’t a mistake."

He put the books in his shoulder bag and headed for the exit.

"Have a nice day, Mrs Cunningham."

As Charmont stopped in front of the library and turned to One Eye, he looked as smug as ever. Even his mocking grin had returned.

“I am sure you wonder why I borrowed a book about sign language.”

One Eye just looked at him.

“I want to be able to have a conversation with you. I don’t like it if I don’t know what others think. It’s creepy. So I learn to sign, so we can talk. You are able to sign, aren’t you?”

The bodyguard looked at Charmont in confusion and nodded. Yes, of course, he was able to sign. But normally he was hired because of the fact that he was quiet. Why should anyone want to talk to their bodyguard?

"We are meeting Ella for lunch in the cafeteria now. So let’s go."

The table talk during the meal was mainly about Ella's birthday party.

"And …? Did you have your fun, Char? ", Ella wanted to know.

Charmont grinned. "Sure!"

"Who was the lucky one?"

"I was with Gary."

"Again? I thought you didn’t like repetitions. "

"That's the way it is."

"Gary isn’t your exception, is he?"

Charmont laughed out loud.   
"No Ella. Believe me, Gary is certainly not my exception. I was horny and he was available. That's all. Besides, I was too drunk to look for someone else and he gives a decent blowjob. "

"Oh, Char. How naughty of you," she laughed.

One Eye pretended to be busy with his food. His burger was amazingly good for a cafeteria meal. That had to be the reason why a tiny spark of joy spread in his chest and not the fact that this Gary meant nothing to Charmont.


	3. Chapter 3

That same evening, One Eye wanted to talk to John Prince about the impossible situation. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy to convince Charmont of the importance of some changes. Of course, the young man wouldn’t want to change anything about his life. But it was impossible to protect the heir if things were going to go on like that.

It took three days until there was an opportunity to finally talk to Mr Prince. However, the circumstances were alarming.

So the bodyguard found himself sitting in the office of John Prince in the afternoon of his sixth working day. The man looked very serious when he asked him to come in.

"Good that you are here, One Eye. I'm afraid we have to activate your emergency plan immediately. There has been an attack on my son's life today. "

One could almost see the man's fear. One Eye knew it was one thing to fear for your own life. To be afraid of losing someone you love was even worse.

At first, the bodyguard couldn’t imagine what could have happened and when. He hadn’t left Prince Charmonts side for one second when they were in town together this afternoon. So the attack must have taken place in the last half hour. Alarmed, he looked at the older man.

"Don’t worry. Char is fine. Thank God he was shopping with you when it happened. The problem is that someone of the staff has to be included. "

One Eye pulled a small notebook and a pen from his jacket pocket.

WHAT HAPPENED? He wrote the question on the sheet and showed it to Mr Prince.

"Char's milk was poisoned. He gets a cup of warm milk every afternoon when he is at home. Everyone knows that he doesn’t have classes on Thursdays and therefore he is mostly at home in the afternoon. Betty, the housemaid probably didn’t know that today he wasn’t there for once and put the milk in his room. When he came back half an hour ago, the milk was already cold and he gave it to the cat ... "

Oh, God! The poor animal!

One Eye looked at John Prince in question.

"No, the animal did not survive. It ... the poison worked very fast... I don’t exactly know what kind of poison it was yet.”

The idea that Charmont himself could have taken a sip of the milk made One Eye's blood run cold. He knew that the threat was real. No one hired a bodyguard for no reason. Still, he felt a big lump in his chest at the thought that Charmont almost got killed. If One Eye had been a religious man, that wouldn’t have been a bad moment for a silent prayer.

"Our emergency plan comes into force now. When you asked me to prepare everything for such a situation not even seven days ago, I honestly didn’t think we would need it. But I am infinitely grateful that I followed your advice. "

At that moment, Charmont entered the room. One Eye recognized that he was a bit overwhelmed by the situation. His eyes were bigger than usual and his hands were shaking.

"Dad, what ..."

"Char, you have to trust me and especially One Eye completely. We will make sure that nothing happens to you. Thanks to the prudence of your bodyguard, everything is planned for emergencies. Please do exactly what One Eye wants. That’s the only way we will get through this safely. Do you understand me?"

The young man just stared at his father without answering.

"Char, I have to rely on you to stick to regulations once in your life. Even if it won’t be easy for you. I need you to be careful. Until I have cleared the situation here, there will only be you and your bodyguard. No parties, no friends, no internet. Not even your mobile phone. You are not allowed to contact anyone. Not even Ella. I know that won’t be easy for you, but you have to believe me when I assure you that there is no other way. Char, I've already lost your mother. I couldn't bear to lose you too. Can I rely on you to do whatever it takes? "

Char was very pale, but he nodded in agreement.

One Eye was surprised that Charmont agreed without discussion. Even if it wasn’t forever, his life would change completely. But maybe the death of the cat made him realize how serious the matter was. One Eye could only hope so.

"Basically no one knows that the attack failed. I didn’t call the police and the cat is still where it died. Poor Snuffy! We have to act immediately. This means that you will leave on the spot. Your emergency luggage and enough money are in the trunk of the car."

"What the fuck, dad! I feel like a hero in an action movie. When did you prepare all this?" Charmont asked.

The bodyguard understood that the whole situation had to be very strange to the young man. First the poisoned milk and the dead cat, then the hasty and secret departure.

"One Eye asked to be prepared for such a case. You will be in good hands, Char. And I promise you, I will not rest until I have the bastard who is threatening you. You should go now. Boris will drive you to the cinema, from there you know how to go on, One Eye."

The bodyguard nodded. Of course, he knew what to do. It was his plan after all.

At the cinema, they would dismiss the chauffeur. Then they would walk to the bus station and get on the next bus to Sacramento. There a car would be waiting for them in a parking garage.

The road trip to Bismarck would take about 23 hours. So they would have no choice but to spend the night in a motel. One Eye couldn’t count how many times he was in similar situations.

However, this time it was completely different and he had to admit that he was nervous. Not because of the danger. He was used to dangerous situations. But he was afraid of being so close to the young heir for such a long time. There would be a little house in the mountains of Dakota where they would live on their own. Only the two of them in the middle of nowhere!


	4. Chapter 4

Before their departure Char quickly disappeared into his room, getting a few things. But his father reminded him to leave his mobile phone behind.

He didn’t take long and was back soon, so they could finally leave. Boris drove them to a cinema in the city, like arranged and they went to a bus station nearby. The bus to Sacramento drove every thirty minutes, so they didn’t have to wait for long. One Eye had the feeling that Char had never used a public service vehicle in his life. He looked a bit lost.

It took them only two hours to get from San Jose to Sacramento and the time went by quickly because One Eye was going through everything in his mind again and again.

But the bodyguard was really relieved when they sat in the silver Toyota Corolla heading to North Dakota. He wasn’t the only one. Char seemed to be more comfortable in the car as well, even though One Eye was sure that the heir was used to something a lot more luxurious when travelling. In between, they bought as many groceries as they could stuff in the car. It was after midnight when One Eye noticed, he was getting tired and it would be better to sleep for a while. He stopped the car at a parking lot and pulled out his notebook and a pencil.

>IS IT ALRIGHT IF WE STAY OVERNIGHT IN THE CAR? THE FEWER PEOPLE SEE US THE BETTER<

He wrote down. Actually, he wanted to sleep at a motel, but it would work like this as well. The main point was that he could take a nap before he would cause an accident.

Char only nodded tiredly and yawned.

“Sure. I’m too tired to get out of the car right now. It has been a very long day.”

After their sleeping arrangement was settled they put down the seats and tried to make it as comfortable as possible before falling asleep immediately.

When One Eye woke up, it was already half past five. His neck hurt and he needed some really strong coffee. A quick glance at the passenger seat told him that Char was still sleeping. The bodyguard took this opportunity to watch him. The heir looked so young and vulnerable, lying there a blanked wrapped over his body. One Eye knew for sure that he was willing do so much more for this man than his job required.

Somehow Charmont had found a way to the older’s heart without even knowing. He felt an attraction towards the younger man. Not only sexually. Of course, there was this desire, but that wasn’t all. Not that it mattered. Charmont Prince could have every partner in the world. He would never choose a broken bodyguard, like One Eye. Someone who wasn’t able to speak had only one eye left and whose body was covered in scars and tattoos. Quickly he dismissed the sting in his heart when he thought of Charmont being with other men and women from the club. Beautiful people in expensive clothes.

He should stop to think about his client in this way. Besides the fact that it was completely unprofessional, it would only cause him to care more and more for the other man, which wasn’t good in this kind of business and in no way healthy. Charmont Prince would never be interested in him, the faster he realizes that the better. Because he couldn’t wake the other with words, he gently shook him, trying to wake him up, but it took a while until Char sleepily opened his eyes.

“Morning…” He mumbled. “Do you want to drive on?”

One Eye nodded and made a hand gesture, showing the younger man, that was hungry as well. Charmont threw his blanket off and stretched his sore muscles. While doing that his shirt accidentally moved up, revealing his stomach and hips. One Eye wasn’t able to look away immediately.

Fuck! It looked like his cock thought right now was the perfect time to get hard. He prayed that the other didn’t notice his problem down there. He quickly got his seat back into place and started the engine.

Their breakfast didn’t take long, after all people weren't supposed to recognize them. The bodyguard knew that he was definitely getting much attention, because of his looks, even though he had exchanged the eye patch for sunglasses and wore a scarf over the leather band around his neck.

In the early evening hours, they finally arrived in Bismarck. It was only a short way to their house in the mountains from there. Together they brought the luggage and food to the safe house. On the first floor, they had a living room and a kitchen. Bathroom and bedrooms were a floor above. It wasn’t that big and luxurious, but comfortable. Besides that, there was a porch. The area on the back was right next to the woods. In the front they had a beautiful view of the valley and also the road that led to the safe house, that was definitely a good thing.

One Eye was putting the food away when Char came back from choosing his room.

“OH god! Ivan! What should we even do here? There is nothing. NOTHING. There is only one TV, seriously? If that guy doesn’t kill me I’ll definitely die from boredom!”

With a deep sigh, he plopped down on the couch.

Feeling sorry for the younger, One Eye got two beer bottles and sat beside Char.

After opening both bottles, he handed one to the other man. He could understand that this was definitely a shock for the heir. A small house, without butlers, no comfort, no parties with many possible sexual partners, no drugs, nothing. There was only One Eye and nature.

Gladly Char accepted the beer.

“I know it is not your fault, but I can’t even talk to you. I’ll go crazy.”

The bodyguard knew that Char was right. He couldn’t answer properly, only nod or write things down. Still, the younger’s remark was hurtful. It only made him realizes that he was not good enough. He took a long sip of his beer.

“But…” Char added, after looking the other up and down for a moment.

“There are a few things I could think of. They would definitely pass the time, Ivan. And the best is you don’t really have to talk, during them…”

One Eye looked at the younger with wide eyes. Did he understand that properly? Was Char really implying that they could…?

“Okay, okay, I see. That idea seems to shock you. Whatever, but if you change your mind…my door is always open…”


	5. Chapter 5

The following week went by pretty much without any big incidents. A sort of daily rhythm developed between One Eye and Char. A routine they would follow. One Eye was responsible for the meals because Char insisted that he has never used a stove before. He hadn't even made tea before. It's not like the bodyguard had expected it to be different. To be honest, it would have even surprised him.

 

Most days One Eye woke up around 6 a.m. Immediately after getting up he would do some exercise in the living room, to keep himself in shape, it was very important with his job. He couldn't go to a gym in the mountains and he could also not go on his daily runs, because he didn't want to leave Char alone. So the only option was to exercise in their small house and he was also able to do all that without any equipment and weights. After that, he always needed a shower and then he made breakfast. Most of the time Char would come down, while he was cooking. He probably woke up because of the intense smell of coffee or he just heard One Eye making noise in the kitchen. Around mid-morning Char would always insist to practice sign language with One Eye. The young man was surprisingly quick with picking up the movements. But the bodyguard didn't quite understand why Char even wanted to learn sign language. He didn't think that the young heir had any mute friends. And after the attacker was caught they would part and everything Char had learned would be for nothing. One Eye guessed that it was pure boredom, which was probably terrible for the young man, making him focus that much on something he didn't even need. But One Eye had to admit that it was fun. Of course, Char wasn't able to hold complex conversations yet, but he was getting better every day. Until lunch, he would then go somewhere to read a book. Around noon they would sometimes go for long walks, clean the house or play chess. When he was a teenager, One Eye had been rather good at it, but he hadn't played it since then. Still, he seemed to have kept that talent. But the heir was a mighty rival. They often forgot the time and when they started to prepare dinner together, it was already dark outside. After dinner they would either watch TV or sip a glass wine, while sitting in front of the fireplace, having a chat. At first, the bodyguard had to answer through writing, but after some time he was more often switching to sign language. One Eye valued this time of the day the most. In his job, not many people were interested in listening to his thoughts. People liked his muteness. Conversations like the ones with Char about everything and nothing, literally never happened. That only made the whole situation with Charmont Prince more dangerous, because this assignment would be over sooner or later and then One Eye would only feel lonelier than he did before. Even though he was aware of that fact, he decided not to think about the time after this job. He would just enjoy the here and now.

It was a rainy day around three weeks after their arrival. Like always One Eye was exercising in the living room. He was only wearing black sweatpants, not needing a shirt. Char would only be awake in around two hours, so there was no one here to be disturbed by his bare upper body, covered in tattoos and scars. He was just finished with doing sit-ups and wanted to start with the push-ups when he noticed a person leaning at the door frame. Char was standing there, totally relaxed, his arms crossed over his chest. Even though he wasn't saying a word, his eyes were scanning One Eye's body. If the older man didn't know better, he would have sworn the other's pupils were dilated because they seemed nearly black. But that couldn't be. Char only looked at him, a slight blush on his cheeks. The bodyguard noticed how he gulped as if his throat was dry and he wetted his lips with his tongue. At this moment One Eye would have done everything to kiss those lips. But of course, that was only daydreaming. Even though for a split second he thought that... but no. That was probably just his imagination. As soon as One Eye would make the first step, the younger would immediately turn away, grossed out at the mere thought. It couldn't be any different than that. Charmont Prince was the most beautiful human being One Eye had ever seen and he was just... the total opposite.

He could have laughed at this, he knew how pathetic this was. Almost like the story of the Beauty and the Beast. With the difference that One Eye would never turn into a beautiful prince.

Before the bodyguard could even think this thought further, Char suddenly turned around and left without saying a single word. One Eye released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He forced himself to continue with his work out and dismiss any thought about Char. After that, he went to take a shower. After ten minutes he was clean, already dressed and about to walk downstairs to prepare breakfast when he passed Char's room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a small moan coming from inside the room. The door was slightly open. Of course, One Eye was aware that he should just keep walking and go. He should head towards the kitchen and make breakfast. But he couldn't. He had to peek through the gap.

The sight exceeded his worst and best hopes. Charmont was laying on the bed, wearing just his boxer briefs. But they were pulled down a little bit. For the first time in his life, the bodyguard was grateful that he couldn't make a sound. The view would have made him moan for sure. Char was slowly stroking his hard dick. His eyes were closed, his lips parted. The tiny little sounds that escaped the younger man's throat did unbelievable things to One Eye...

Fuuck! How should One Eye be able to resist this man?

He knew he shouldn't be in front of Char's room. He felt like a creep watching the heir jerking off. He should leave him alone, but his body didn't obey. He was standing there unable to move. His heart was racing and his cock was painfully hard in no time. He felt like a pervert when he reached into his sweatpants to touch his hard member. There was nothing he wanted more at this moment than to touch this beautiful young man. He wanted to kiss him. Oh God! He wanted to kiss every inch of his body. He had seen him coming on his first day of work and ever since he wanted to see it again. But he wanted to be the one who caused his bliss. He wanted to be the reason for Char to fall apart. He...

"Fuck, Ivan! I know you are out there. Come in and touch me already..."

What? One Eye must have misheard. For sure there was no way Charmont Price could want him to....

"Please come in. I need you..."

Fuck! There was no universe in which he could be able to resist this plea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta reading this part diemetzgermeisterin. This was very much fun. ^-^

Before his mind could get used to the concept, his legs were carrying him into Char’s room.

Charmont was looking at him expectantly. He stopped stroking his cock and straightened slightly, leaning on his forearms.

“Take off your shirt, Ivan. I want to see you.” Char’s voice was hoarse, his eyes lust-blown and his cock already leaking precum.

Of course, a little voice in the back of One Eyes mind warned him that this was very unprofessional and not a good idea at all. But right now all he was able to focus on was the man in front of him. And the fact that Charmont wanted him didn’t help.

Even if One Eye knew that it must have been difficult for Char not to have people from his clubs and parties around, that maybe he just acted like that because he was bored or feeling alone, the bodyguard decided to take what he could. So he got rid of his t-shirt and climbed onto the bed.

 

Char sat up and clung to One Eyes shoulders like a drowning man. He smashed their mouths together and One Eyes mind blacked out. All he could do was to feel. He allowed his hands to touch and his mouth to kiss. His fingertips roamed over Char’s chest, caressing his nipples. They went on to his belly until they finally reached the head of his cock. Slowly he caressed the tip of the other man’s hard member.

Char was moaning and leaning into the touch.

“Don’t be a fucking tease!” he hissed.

The bodyguard wasn’t able to stifle a laugh. It was nice to see the heir impatient like this.

He decided to let him suffer a little bit more and painfully slow his tongue took the same path. He licked along the other man’s chest taking his time to suck each nipple properly.

Char was panting and moaning very hard now.

“You are killing me… Ivan, please…!”

It was one of the most arousing experiences in his whole life to see this beautiful young man come undone like this.

One Eyes lips moved on to kiss his belly until he finally reached Charmont’s crotch. But he wouldn’t show mercy. At least not now. So he spared his cock and caressed his inner tights with his lips. The young heir spread his legs.

“Fuck… I need you to…”

But Char wasn’t able to finish the sentence because all of the sudden One Eye was spreading his cheeks and licked across the rim of his hole.

“Ahh,” the young man groaned and arched his back. One Eyes tongue was slowly pushing inside. Merciless he thrust in and out without touching the other man’s cock. Char was a writhing mess. More and more precum was leaking out of his cock. One Eye couldn’t resist any longer. He had to taste it. Without any warning, he grabbed Char's member and swallowed it down.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…Ivan!” Charmont cried while the bodyguard sucked him hard.

Char’s hands found their way into the older man’s hair tugging at it forcing his dick even deeper down his throat.

“Touch… yourself! Touch yourself while you suck me!” Char demanded breathlessly.

One Eye had to focus very hard not to come right there.

He pulled down his sweatpants and began to stroke his rock hard dick. He knew that he wouldn’t last long.

When he looked up at Charmont’s face he realized that the heir was watching him.

“Come for me, Ivan. Now! I.. I want to… I need to see you coming. Please!”

And this was it. There was no way for One Eye not to fall over the edge now. In hot white spurts, he came very hard. Charmont followed right after him, spilling his load down One Eyes throat while he cried his name.

When they were able to catch their breath again he heard Charmont chuckle.

“Wow this was definitely the best sex I had in a very long time,” he said grinning.

“This is like taking candy from a baby. You had no company for the last weeks”, One Eye signed with his hands.

“That’s not what I meant, Ivan.”

The young man took his hand and pulled him closer to kiss him. They were lying on the bed close to each other and Char was petting his face while kissing him tenderly. It felt dangerously like cuddling after sex. Something One Eye never did. Tenderness was for feelings but this was just sex.

He withdrew a little to sign.

“Breakfast?”

At this moment Charmont’s tummy rumbled.

Both men laughed.

“Yeah, it’s definitely time to have something to eat.”

He gave One Eye one last peck on his nose and crawled out of the bed.

“Come on my big guardian, feed me” he demanded while slipping in his sweatpants.

After breakfast, they did the dishes together and One Eye cursed himself for the domestic feeling that spread inside of him.

>This is only temporary<, he reminded himself.

After the kitchen was cleaned up they followed their daily routine and practised sign language.

One Eye expected Char to read afterwards while he would prepare lunch but the heir had other ideas.

“Would you teach me how to cook?” he asked.

What? Why the heck would he want to learn how to cook?

One Eye frowned. “Why?” he signed.

“Don’t know. Maybe it’s fun.”

Another thing Char wanted to learn but he never would need after their stay in the mountains. He always would have plenty of staff to prepare every food he wanted.

One Eye had to admit that cooking with Charmont was fun. His fingers were all thumbs. And it was amusing to watch him struggle to cut tomatoes or carrots.

Even if he wasn’t able to make a noise the bodyguard was laughing himself to tears. Oh my God, was he even able to apply butter to bread?

“Ah yes. Now you are mocking me. But I promise you won't be laughing at me tonight.” Char was looking down at his lips and back into his eyes. One Eye's mouth was suddenly very dry and he had to clear his throat.

“You should pay more attention head chef, your meat is burning.”

The heir pointed to the stove.

Quickly One Eye turned around to save their meal. Fuck! He removed the pan from the cooktop. It really was the last second. If he wasn’t very careful this man would be his end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to go on with this fic. But now I am in the mood to finish it. Yeah!  
> Thank you @diemetzgermeisterin for beta-reading it. <3 <3 <3  
> I hope you like the angst in this chapter.

One Eye tried not to get attached emotionally, he really tried. But to be honest, he never had a chance. Charmont Prince was like a force of nature that came upon him. When One-Eye cooked, the younger man hugged him from behind and kissed his neck, after dinner, he cuddled up to him on the couch, at night he always slept in One Eye's bed and hung on him like an octopus. And if Char didn't cuddle up to him somehow, they'd have sex.

Amazing sex, very very amazing sex. On every flat surface inside and even near the house. So One Eye really tried to keep a distance, but he failed. He failed so spectacularly. And although he knew that this affair had an expiration date, that it would be terrible if everything was over, he couldn't help but fall for Char. One Eye knew he had been attracted to the heir since the first evening, but what he felt now was devotion and adoration that One-Eye never felt before. The bodyguard always thought there wasn't much he was afraid of, but his strong feelings for Char scared the hell out of him. Nevertheless, he pushed his fear as far away as possible and concentrated on the here and now. Everything would be over too soon anyway.

So he wanted to enjoy everything he could get and refused to think about the consequences. Char seemed to think alike because he didn't mention his previous life even once. One Eye didn't know if this was because he missed it so much that he didn't want to think about it or because he just didn't want to think about it at the moment. And basically, it didn't matter. Both men enjoyed what fate was offering to them.

Two weeks went by. Two weeks that felt like heaven. Two weeks in which he didn't even have to drown his loneliness in whiskey. Two weeks that were like a whole different life. A life he never thought he could have. But those two weeks were over now and the bodyguard didn't feel ready to leave all that behind. But he had to.

Like every day after they woke up, they spent some time in bed. One Eye couldn't get enough of the young heir and even though the bodyguard was still wondering why Charmont seemed to feel the same way. So they nearly jumped each other hungrily.  Afterwards, they took a shower together and prepared breakfast. One Eye was sipping at his second cup of coffee when the black limo drove up and Mr Prince himself got out of the car. The bodyguard wasn't prepared for the stabbing pain in his chest as he realized it was all over now. That the heir wasn’t in danger any more and wouldn’t need him any longer. One eye avoided looking at Char. He was afraid the other man might see the panic in his eyes. He didn't want it to be over! He didn't want to go back to his old bleak life. He didn't want to lose Char. He felt tears burning in his eyes and a heavy weight on his chest.

One Eye had enough training for extreme situations to know how to deal with panic. So he did what he learned. He breathed in deeply and tried to busy himself. So he did that now had to be done. Even before Char's father had even entered the kitchen, the bodyguard stood up and picked up the box that had been in the pantry since they moved in and started packing everything.

He didn't notice the strange almost wounded expression Char threw at him.

Mr Prince entered the room a few moments later and embraced his son.

“Char! I'm so glad you're okay! It's finally over. We've located the man. He can't hurt you anymore. It was Jonathan Winter.”

“Jonathan, my former driver? What? Why?", Char wondered.

“I...I think this is my fault, son.  After I found out you were having an affair with him, I fired him. Maybe that was a mistake. . . or not, as we can see now. The man was crazy.” Mr Prince explained.

“You fired him! Oh, my God! Why? You said he got a better job offer. No wonder the man hated me.” Char said upset.

So One Eye wasn't the only employee Char had an affair with. It shouldn't have surprised the bodyguard, and above all, it shouldn't hurt him so bad. Jesus Christ! He was a grown man who had seen and endured so many bad things in his life. How could it be possible he couldn't hold back those damn tears now? It was pathetic! He probably just became too old for the job, too old and too soft!

Silently he left the kitchen and hurried upstairs. There he first locked himself in the bathroom and tried to calm down. Fuck!

>Iwan Kulow take a fucking grip on yourself! Your job was to protect the heir. Now he is safe and you have to leave. It is always like this! This is part of the job, so don’t be a fucking baby!< he scolded himself mentally.

He washed his face with cold water and then packed his toilet stuff together resolutely. Afterwards, he went into the bedroom and tucked everything into his small travel bag. When he fished his pyjamas out of the bed, he tried desperately not to think about the morning together with Char.

“One Eye. Is everything all right? Listen, just because we're going back. . . “

The bodyguard hadn't even noticed that Char had come into the room. Startled, he turned around.

„Stop it!“ he signed. He didn’t want to hear it! There was no need to speak it out loud. One Eye already knew that it was over.

“Everything that happened here in the mountains stays here. I promise. It was incredibly unprofessional of me to get involved at all. I know and I am sorry. But now my job is done and I... “

“Ivan! What are you even talking about? Did all this mean nothing to you? Are you. . . are you just gonna leave me now?"

>Oh, God, no! Our time here together meant everything to me. Everything!< One Eye would have loved to scream. But of course, he couldn't.

He avoided looking at Char while he signed his next sentence.

„I have to call my boss. I am sure he has another job for me immediately. You should pack your things so we can head back soon.”

Maybe if One Eye had looked Char in the eye, he would have noticed how hurt the heir looked at him. And maybe he would have confessed to him that he didn't want, whatever it was between them, to stop. But the bodyguard avoided looking at Char. He resolutely threw everything into his bag, closed the zipper and then he hurriedly left the room without looking back.

The sooner he got it all behind him, the sooner he could concentrate on getting over it.

One Eye drove with the old Toyota Corolla while Char headed back in the limousine with his father. The bodyguard was grateful that he was allowed to drive and had something to do. Concentrating on the traffic was certainly better than sitting next to Char for hours and not being able to touch him. Mr Prince wanted  One Eye to take the car back to the dealer in Sacramento. There they would meet and drive together back to San Jose. The two hours together in the car with Char appeared to the bodyguard longer than the twenty hours drive from North Dakota to Sacramento. Even though One Eye was aware that it would not be easy to return to his old life, it was only now that he really realized that it was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @diemetzgermeisterin I don't know what I would do without you. <3 <3 <3

Because of all the breaks they had to make during the long drive from North Dakota back to San Jose, it was already late afternoon when they arrived at Prince's estate. One Eye felt worn out, emotionally and physically. Nevertheless, he had no choice but to follow Mr Price into his study, as the man wanted to have a final conversation with him.

“Please, take a seat, Ivan. Before we let you go tomorrow but I have a few things I'd like to say. The first thing I want to do is thank you. Thank God nothing worse has happened because of your experience and especially because of your foresight. I... 

A knock interrupted Mr Price's speech. Charmont entered the room, his cell phone in one hand.

“Is it okay if I meet with Ella tonight? She and some friends are at the club later. I don't need a bodyguard anymore now that the danger is averted, do I?", the young man wanted to know. He first looked at his father and then he looked One Eye straight in the eye. Oh, damn it! It hurt so much to know that Char would resume his previous life. That he was just a fling to the young heir. Someone the young man spent pleasurable hours with, while no one else was around to fulfil his desires. Just a stopgap, nothing more.

Who would be lucky enough to touch the young man tonight? Now that Char had his freedom back, the bodyguard was sure he would use it. One Eye quickly lowered his gaze to his hands. He just couldn't look at the heir. Of course, he had known it would end like this, but damn it, he hadn't expected it to be so hard.

“I’m at the final briefing with your bodyguard right now. He shall then decide whether you are safe.” Char just nodded.

“Let me know then. I want to meet Ella at 10 pm.”

Char left the room without turning around again.

“Well, let's start. Jonathan Winter was Char's former driver and as already mentioned also his former lover. After he realized Char didn't want a relationship with him, he wanted money. Not from my son, though. He threatened to make the relationship public if I didn't pay him a considerable sum. I think he hoped I wanted to make a secret of my son's sexual orientation.I didn't get myself into it. We're living in an age where the sexual orientation shouldn't be a problem anymore. At least not where we live. So I turned him down and fired him. My own driver, Boris, saw the boy sneaking around the premises a few days ago. We held him until the police got here. By now he's confessed to everything. He must have wanted revenge on me and my son. As it turned out, he had large gambling debts and had hoped to be able to settle them with our help.”

Of course, the story sounded logical all in all, but something about it wasn’t right. It was too easy. If the man really had gambling debts, he'd have blackmailed Mr Price again. He still would have needed the money. But there was no mention of money. There was only a death threat. That was all. There was something wrong with the whole story. It was just a feeling, One Eye couldn't explain exactly what wasn't right, but he knew there was something off. He needed more information and above all a little more time.

“What do you think?” If the older man wanted to know, giving him a block and a pen for an answer. 

“I’M NOT SURE. BUT I'D LIKE TO WAIT A FEW MORE DAYS AND CHECK IT OUT, IF YOU DON'T MIND. JUST TO MAKE SURE THE MAN WORKED ALONE.” One Eye wrote.

Surprised, Mr Prince looked at him.

“So you are not sure the danger is over yet? I don't think that's likely. The police have already closed the case as well. I think we can let Char go alone today. What makes you think this isn’t over?” All the alarm bells in One Eye were ringing. It was way too simple. He was sure they missed an important detail. And if he was right, Char was in even bigger danger than ever.

“PLEASE, MR PRINCE, LET ME DO SOME MORE RESEARCH BEFORE CHAR GOES AROUND WITHOUT PROTECTION AGAIN.” One Eye wrote.

“You’re really worried, aren’t you? I'm sure the danger is averted, but I must admit you've always been right so far. So I propose a compromise. You do your research, and yet we don't let Char walk around without a bodyguard  until you're sure that there is no danger anymore.”

One Eye let out a relieved breath and nodded.

“But that means you have to go to the club with my son today, though. Char's not gonna be happy to still have a bodyguard. And probably you are very tired. But if I don't let him go, he'll sneak out anyway.” One Eye knew Char well enough by now to know that Mr Prince was right.

Fuck! This would certainly be the worst night of One Eye's life. If Char really continued his lifestyle, the bodyguard could already imagine what awaited him tonight. Too clearly he still saw his first evening in the club before him. Something like this could happen today. With the difference that One-Eye was only shocked and admittedly aroused by the sight then. Tonight it would break his heart to see someone else touching Char. Damn it! He should never have come so close to the heir! 

“However. . . if I consider it right, maybe it would be better if you could start researching right now. I know the drive from North Dakota here was exhausting, but I finally want to be able to sleep peacefully again. Since you can't research and watch Char at the same time, it might be best to send another bodyguard with him tonight. But to be honest, I'd rather not send any of my people if there could really be an accomplice. Don’t you have a colleague you trust? Someone who's going with Char tonight while you're trying to do some research?” Mr Price wanted to know.

Jesus fucking Christ! Mr Price was a genius! That was the rescue. Eagerly nodding, One Eye fished his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly typed a message to his only friend and work colleague Hektor.

Miraculously, it turned out a few minutes later that Hector had time. Mr Price was very pleased and even had Hektor pick up by helicopter so that Char could keep his appointment with Ella.

Char was, of course, anything but happy. He looked at One Eye for a long time, his gaze was indefinable. Then he shrugged as if he'd come to terms with it.

“Well, if you think it's absolutely necessary. Have the new bodyguard pick me up in my room at half-past nine.”

Hector arrived at nine o'clock. Early enough to discuss all the details with him. One Eye greeted his old friend with a tight hug. They had done some jobs together. At the beginning of their career they even had a brief affair, but then they agreed that it was better to keep things professional. All kinds of relationships didn't get along so well with their job. However, the friendship between them had remained. Hector was the only person in the whole world that One-Eye really trusted. But he was also the only one who saw through him. Less than two minutes after One Eye had introduced Hektor and Char to each other, the other bodyguard looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Hector didn't have to say anything. One Eye knew the implied question: Really! You broke rule number one?

He just shrugged and looked at his shoes, knowing that his best friend would immediately realize that this wasn't just about sex.

A surprised: “Wow, I didn't see that coming", confirmed One Eye's guess. Fuck! The whole situation was bad enough, One-Eye didn't need witnesses for his incompetence.

“Okay handsome. Let’s get going!" Char flirted with his new bodyguard and the thought that the heir would also flirt with Hektor . . . No! One Eye knew that Hektor would never do that. However, he knew how seductive the boy could be. What if Hector couldn't control himself any more than he could?

One Eye felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax old friend. I'll take good care of your... client. I promise.” One Eye knew Hektor didn't just mean he would not let Charmont get hurt, but that he wouldn't touch him either. He couldn't help the relief that flowed through his body, even if it was ridiculous. Char would have enough opportunities to catch another fling.

****  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making up for lost time I have two chapters for you today. Tada...

It was a good thing One Eye didn't try to sleep in the first place. It wouldn't have made any sense anyway. Again and again, he caught himself thinking about what Char was doing at that moment. It drove him crazy. They had been so close the last few weeks that it felt exactly like when he lost his eye. It was like someone had taken away a bit of his senses. He could still see but not as he was used to. Something was missing. He would get used to but it would never be the same.

On the other hand, he was also infinitely happy that he didn't have to watch the heir flirt with others. Maybe even with Hector. Damn it! The sooner he solved this fucking case and Char was out of danger, the sooner he could go on with his old life and leave this all behind. He would probably never forget it, but perhaps it could simply become a memory that wouldn’t hurt anymore.

With a deep sigh, he took the hot coffee in front of him and took a sip. He needed something to dispel the fatigue and concentrate. For some reason, he felt the need to be quick. Like Jonathan Winter's capture was just a trap. A trap to lure Charmont out of his hiding place...

Fuck! Of course, it was! How could they have been so stupid? That's what it had to be. A trap! And that fucking ex-lover of Char's was just a bait! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It was so obvious. How could he have been so blind? That's why you should never get involved with clients. One eye has been too busy trying to control his feelings lately and had forgotten the most important thing. The case! Fuckin' hell! It was so obvious! If Jonathan Winter had gambling debts, he would do anything to get money. Taking the blame for something he didn't do, too.

One Eye was sure that the guys the former driver owed money to had worse plans for him if he couldn't pay them than his fate in prison would be.  And Jonathan Winter was the perfect scapegoat. After all, he had tried to blackmail Mr Prince before. But who knew about it? One Eye was sure that Mr Prince must have been very discreet. For his son's sake at least. Too bad he couldn't ask Char's father right away. But it was now a few hours after midnight. One eye would have to wait until morning.

His cell phone was vibrating. It was a message from Hector. With trembling fingers, he looked for what his friend wanted.

_H: Lord, your little heir is dead drunk! Do you think I should just take him to the limo against his will and bring him home, or wait for him to tip over?_

If it would have been possible, One Eye would have laughed out loud. The situation was downright grotesque. They weren't back in civilization for one whole day and Char was already drunk?

_I: Is he alone?_

_H: No, his little girlfriend is with him. It looks like she's comforting him._

_I: Comforting?_

_H: Yes, he seems a little whiny._

_I: Whiny?_

_H: Could you please not repeat everything I write and tell me what to do. After all, he's your client, and if I didn’t misread the situation, he's your lover, too._

_I: He's not my lover anymore. The job's almost done, and I don't think I'm gonna see him again afterwards._

_H: Maybe that's the problem._

What? Could it be? No. Or maybe it really was. Could Char suffer that it was all over as he did?

Fuck! He had no time to think about his love life at the moment. At the moment he was supposed to deal with the question who wanted to kill Char and not whether the heir returned his feelings or not.

_H: I'm taking him home now. He just fell over with his barstool._

Jesus! How much did the boy drink?

_I: Did he hurt himself?_

Of course, it took half an eternity for Hector to answer again. And One Eye wasn't able to move his eyes away from his cell phone. Fucking hell! He was the worst bodyguard ever!

_H: Not really. Just a little bump on the forehead._

Thank God! Relieved, One Eye exhaled.

 _H: We're in the car now. We will bring the little girlfriend at home first._ _  
_ _H: If you're interested, this whole drama is really about you..._

One Eye's heart began to beat faster.

_I: What do you mean?_

_H: Sorry, we have to talk tomorrow. Your prince is puking right now._

Damn it! One Eye wanted to know what Hector knew. Maybe he could ask again when they arrived.

Now he should better focus on the case. Once again, he went over all the facts he knew.

_The threat of murder by mail_

_Mr Prince is hiring a bodyguard_

_Poisoned milk kills the cat_

_Escape to the mountains_

_Jonathan Winter is caught and confessed_

That didn't make any sense. It couldn't be Jonathan. At the time the cat died because of the poisoned milk he was no longer employed at all. So he either had to have an accomplice or, and that was much more likely, he had nothing to do with the actual act. Mr Prince said at the time that Betty had taken the milk to Char’s room. The maid had probably also prepared it herself, because she didn't need a cook to pour milk into a glass, did she?

Could it really have been Betty? But why?

He had already checked the background of the housekeeper back then. She had no motive at all and no connection to Jonathan Winter.  Fuck! He went round in circles.

His phone vibrated again.

_H: I don't think it would be wise to leave Mr Prince Jr. alone tonight. You want me to stay with him? I have to be on my next assignment at 6:00 a. m. tomorrow, though._

_I: No, bring him to me._

_H: I thought so. All right, get a bucket ready and some painkillers for tomorrow morning. He will need them._

One Eye sighed. Having Char here in his bed would certainly be more than distracting even if the young man would fall into a comatose sleep after he had finished emptying his stomach.

Still, it was better if he could keep an eye on the heir. It felt safe to have him here.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on his door. The picture that presented itself to him was breathtaking. Not in a good way, though. Char was almost carried by Hector, his hair was a mess, his expensive brand-name clothes were completely crumpled and he looked as if he had lived on the street for weeks.. . . and he smelled accordingly bad. Automatically, One Eye wrinkled his nose.

Hector laughed. “Yes, my friend. I agree. We should shower him before we lay him down somewhere.”

Hector dragged the young man into One Eye's bathroom and placed him in the shower cubicle.

“I’ll hold him and you take off his clothes. Oh, lord, Ivan. You really owe me for this evening.”

One eye started to remove Char's clothes. But he spared the boxer briefs. Hektor sent him an amused grin but didn’t say anything. Together they managed to clean Char without getting soaked. When Char was curled up in One Eyes bed, wearing one of the bodyguard's t-shirts and boxer briefs, Hector was about to leave.

“Can you manage on your own now?" Hector wanted to know.

One eye nodded but held the other man back with his arms.

“What did you mean, the drama was about me?” One Eye signed.

“His little friend, Ella, told me that he thinks you ditched him and that she never had seen him like this. I can tell she was very worried.” Hector explained.

Char thought he ditched him? What the fuck? Why would the heir even care? It wasn’t like there were feelings involved for the younger man. Except…

“Oh brother, it's amazing how your face tells me everything your tongue can’t. Somehow it’s funny that it takes a spoiled brat like Charmont Prince to crack your hard shell.”

When Hector was at the door, he turned around again.

“By the way, what I wanted to ask you. Have you checked the background of the driver yet? He seemed suspicious to me. He asked too many questions. About when you would leave and why I was here and so on.”

Surprised, One Eye looked at his friend. Boris? Of course, he had checked the background of the man.

Boris Smith was 48 years old and a widower. He had one adult daughter from his first wife. His second wife killed herself one year ago. She was eleven years younger than her husband and according to police reports she was pregnant when she died. Very tragic! According to Boris, she was depressed. The man's statement along with the suicide note was enough for the police to close the case. The police file specifically stated suicide. Although when One Eye had read the report, he had wondered that Jennifer Smith's medical record never contained any reference to her depression. She never even consulted a psychologist, never got psychiatric drugs. The woman was very rarely sick at all. Except for an appendectomy with twenty-three and a broken arm just before she died...

Son of a bitch! That was it!  He hadn't seen that all along.

  



	10. Chapter 10

One Eye worked all night to check his mistrust. Still, it was just a suspicion. To be absolutely certain, he first had to talk to Mr Prince. They had to talk alone, because the situation was a little delicate. However, something was already certain for One Eye: Mrs Smith for sure wasn't able to kill herself. At least not the way it was portrayed. The police report said that she was driving on the Pacific Coast Highway when she decided to drive the car into the abyss. The police didn't find any skid marks. So she either did it on purpose or she fell asleep. Because of the farewell note, the police came to the conclusion that it was probably the first. Not that many people hadn't committed suicide in this way before, but in this particular case it was highly unlikely. Her right hand was almost shattered. According to the medical records, she fell off a ladder when she tried to clean the windows. She had multiple fractures in her lower and upper arm so that the arm was not only plastered in but also fixed to the upper body. How on earth was she supposed to get to the Pacific Coast Highway with that arm anyway? Well, maybe that would have been possible with an ordinary automatic gear, but she drove a European model, a BMW. She would never have been able to operate a gear shift with only one arm. One Eye wondered why the police officers back then hadn’t noticed this. It was so obvious. That reinforced the suspicion that there was more to the whole case. Everything was highly suspicious.

One Eye had to talk to Mr Prince as soon as possible even though he was not sure whether the role of the man in the whole case would not make him appear guilty himself. Still, One Eye needed to know the truth to protect Char. And that was his ultimate goal and his job at the moment.

Charmont had slept like a dead man. More than once One Eye couldn't resist the urge to see if he was still breathing at all. The problem was that the bodyguard had to talk to Mr Prince alone, but he didn't want to leave the heir. Damn it! He had no choice but to imprison the young man here and hope that he wouldn't wake up before the bodyguard would be back.

One Eye quickly set off to look for Mr Prince.

He found him at breakfast in the dining room and pushed a note to the man.

I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, Sir. NOW!

“Good morning to you too, Ivan. Won't you sit down and have breakfast with me first?"

One Eye shook his head impatiently. There just was no time for that.

“All right, then. Can I finish my scrambled eggs then? Or at least drink my coffee?"; the older man wanted to know.

One Eye shook his head again.

Sighing, Mr Prince rose from his chair and took one last sip of his coffee.

“Well, then let's go to my office.” He said.

When they arrived at the office, One Eye quickly closed the door behind them. They didn't need an audience for this conversation. For the first time in many years, One Eye cursed his inability to speak, that he had to write everything down. Because he needed much more time this way. Time was something they just didn't have because the bodyguard was sure that there would be another attack soon. Most likely even today. The attacker wouldn't wait long now that he finally had the heir back in the estate. That was the reason why One Eye decided to get straight to the point and not to talk around the bush for long.

DID YOU HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH MRS. SCHMIDT?

Shocked, Mr Prince looked at him.

“What? Boris' wife? How dare you. . . “

WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR LIES! I BELIEVE BORIS IS THE ATTACKER.

“Boris? Are you out of your mind now? Boris would never do anything to harm me.”

Of course, One Eye hadn't expected Mr Prince to confess his affair immediately, but didn't the man realize that this was a matter of life and death?

MR PRINCE, PLEASE. IT'S IMPORTANT THAT YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW.

“I’m telling you the truth! I had no affair with Boris' wife! Boris isn't the attacker either. The real perpetrator has already been arrested, as you know. Listen, Ivan, I appreciate your help. You did a really good job, but now your assignment is over. You're getting carried away.”

Panic spread inside of One Eye. Mr Prince was going to send him away? No! He couldn't let that happen. Charmont would be completely defenceless.

THAT WOULD BE INSANE! PLEASE, I NEED MORE TIME.

“I’m sorry Ivan, but I think it's better if you leave us. Maybe you should even leave us today. I will inform your boss that the assignment was successfully completed and I was very satisfied with your work.”

AND WHAT IF I'M RIGHT? WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO HIM?

Ivan tried desperately again.

“Then it's no longer your fault, Ivan. Your work in this house is done.” Mr Prince replied.

No, no, no. It couldn't be. He couldn't just leave Char alone now.

I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU WITH MY GUESS, BUT I HAD TO MAKE SURE.

Mr Prince looked at him piercingly.

“If there's nothing else, I'd like to finish my breakfast now, Ivan. I wish you all the best for your future and thank you for your commitment.” the older man said and Ivan knew he wouldn't change his mind. Fuck!

What was he supposed to do now?  That didn't work out the way he had imagined.

Quickly he went back to his room. Maybe he could talk to Char himself and convince the heir that the danger wasn't over yet. When he reached the room, however, he found that the door was unlocked and Charmont was gone.

Jesus! Didn't anything go according to plan today?

One of the maids passed by and One Eye stopped her. He reached for the small notepad in his trouser pocket and scribbled a question on it.

DID YOU OPEN THIS DOOR?

She shook her head.

“No, Betty was here and opened it. The young Mr Prince knocked against the door. Apparently, he was locked up in there.”

WHERE IS HE NOW? 

“I don't know, sir. He mentioned something about painkillers and a shower. So maybe he is back in his room?”

Without answering, One Eye ran to Char’s room. But the young man wasn't there anymore.

Fuck!

One Eye thought about where the heir might be. Maybe at the dining room? It was unlikely that Char was hungry because his hangover had to be bad, but maybe he wanted to have a cup of coffee.

The bodyguard hurried to the dining room and stopped right at the entrance.

Betty, the housemaid stood at one end of the room, a gun in her hand pointing at Charmont.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

“Stop, Ivan. One more move from you and I'll shoot him.”

One Eye's brain was working at full speed. Within a few moments, he assessed the situation. Betty was at one end of the room, Char and his father stood next to the dining table, which was at the other end of the room. The two men must have jumped up when they saw Betty with the gun. He knew he wouldn't have a chance to reach one of them in time. Neither Betty to overpower her, nor Char to push him away. Fuck!

“All these years I've waited to take my revenge on you, Mr Prince,” Betty said. Her voice was cold and determined.

“But why, Betty? I don't understand this. What have I ever done to you? Didn't I take you in when you had nothing and no one? I can still remember when Mrs Smith asked me to hire you.” “Oh, yeah, I remember that too. It was the happiest day of my life. Mrs Smith was a saint. She saved me. And after that. She was like a mother to me. A mother I never had. I loved her and you. . . you killed her.” Betty screamed.

“What? No Betty, I didn‘t. . . “

“Don’t lie to me! I saw you. I saw you hoist her lifeless body into the car. I SAW YOU!“

“Betty, you have to believe me, I didn't kill her... „

“Then tell me who did it?"; Betty wanted to know.

One Eye knew enough about such long planned actions to suspect that it would be anything but easy to convince her not to do it. Not to fulfil her plan.

“WHO WAS IT THEM?" she shouted again.

“It was me. . . “ Someone behind One Eye said.

“Betty, it was me, but it was an accident. . .  You have to believe me, Mr Prince has nothing to do with this. “ It was Boris. Boris killed his wife? 

“No! I don't believe you. You're lying. You're all lying! I want Mr Prince to suffer as much as I did. I want him to see the person he loves the most dying. I want him to watch, just like I had to watch. . . “

One eye knew she'd press the trigger before she did. Not for the first time did his years of training pay off. Before his brain could even make a decision, his body was already in action. The only chance to save Charmont was to catch the bullet with his own body. And so he tried. One Eye jumped right into the line of fire hoping he could save Char.

Of course, he regretted that he couldn't tell the young heir any more, that he hadn't ditched him, that he loved him... .more than anything else in the world, more than his own life. But all that wasn't important anymore. All that mattered was to capture the bullet and save Charmont. The pulling of the trigger, his jump, the noises, everything happened like in slow motion and when he finally felt the relieving pain of the bullet a tremendous peace spread inside of him. He had made it. He was able to save Char. Even before One Eye's body fell back to the ground, everything around him turned black.

****  
  



	11. Chapter 11

He was still alive! At least that was what he assumed, because his idea of heaven did not involve pain, so it was likely that he was still alive.

His head hurt, especially behind his left temple. The constant beeping of a machine didn't exactly improve things. Annoyed he wanted to move his hand to his head to massage the aching temple, but it didn't work. His hand was immobile. It was like someone had tied it up.  But a stabbing pain ran through his arm. He vaguely remembered that he had probably hit the ground with his left shoulder. Uninhibited, since he was certainly no longer conscious at that time. So he assumed something was broken. Fuck! This didn’t only mean that he could not work for a while, but also that he could forget using sign language at the moment.

Slowly he opened his eyes and wanted to close them again right away because bright light dazzled him.

“Ivan! Thank God! Charmont's completely beside himself with worrying about you. And I  must confess, I was also very worried.”

That was clearly Mr Prince's voice. Why was the man with him? Was he still at the Prince family estate? Maybe he was still on the ground with a bullet somewhere in his body.

Once again he tried to open his eyes and very slowly they got used to the brightness of the day. 

“I must probably not only thank you for saving my son's life so heroically but also apologize to you. I really regret doubting you. I don't know if I can ever make it up to you, but I want you to know that I will be forever grateful. If I imagine you hadn't come back... “ One Eye looked at the older man and nodded because he wasn’t able to respond.

“We’ll talk later. I promised Char I'd come to get him when you woke up. That was the condition that he went home for at least a few hours to take a shower and eat something. I've already given up hope of him sleeping a little. For the last four days, he didn’t want to leave your side.”

Char was alone? One Eye felt his heart beating faster. The increased heart rate triggered the alarm on the monitor. For sure a nurse would come soon to check on him.

“Oh, no! Don't worry, he'll be fine. Your bodyguard friend is with him. I'm sure there's really no danger anymore, but Char didn't want you to worry about him if you woke up. I must say, I've never seen my son like this before. He never really cared much about others, had more lovers than was good for him and never listened to anyone. The only constant was his best friend Ella. But he's different with you. For the first time, I experience that he cares about someone, that he takes responsibility. I have to say, I like that. I can only hope you decide to stay in his life. You're good for him. Not only because you saved his life. So if you decide to stay in town and quit your job, I'd like to offer you a job as my security chief. I could use someone with your experience. Someone who's not afraid to say unpleasant things straight to my face. Think about it.”

One Eye could only stare at Mr Prince. Had the other man just offered him a job and also given him his blessing for a relationship with Char? Wow. That was unexpected.

But before he could think any further, two nurses and a doctor entered the room. Of course, the alarm of his heart monitor had been noticed.

They checked his vital signs, changed the bandages, removed the monitoring equipment, helped him to wash and even gave him a snack. Mashed potatoes. No three-star menu, but better than nothing.

After he felt refreshed and sated, he fell asleep again.

The next time he woke up, it was already dark outside. Only dimmed emergency lighting was on in the room. When he looked around the room he noticed the huddled figure sleeping next to him in the armchair.

It was Char. Had the boy spent several nights next to him like this? Sleeping in a chair. One Eye felt a warm feeling rising inside. For a while, he just lay there watching the sleeping young man. He wasn’t able to tell how much time had passed, but finally, Char began to move. He stretched like a cat and One Eye could imagine how uncomfortable the armchair must be.

Finally, Char opened his eyes and looked at the bodyguard. Of all the possibilities One Eye expected as a reaction when the hire noticed that One Eye was awake and looking at him, anger was certainly the last. Char glared at him.

“You fucking stupid stubborn idiot! What were you thinking? How could you do this to me? Did you even think for one second how I would have felt if you had died? How was I supposed to live with that? You selfish asshole! I was so scared! I thought you were. . . I thought I lost you forever. I... “ The young man all but shouted.

A sob escaped his throat.

“Never do this again. Don't ever scare me like that again. You hear me? Never again." he sobbed and buried his face in One Eye's unhurt shoulder. One Eye would have given a lot to say something soothing now. He embraced Char's waist and drew the other man even closer, holding him tight.

Char climbed onto the hospital bed and pressed close to One Eyes unhurt side. The young man desperately held on to One Eye's hospital shirt. He trembled all over his body. One Eye placed kisses on the top of his head to calm him down.

“I love you. Ivan, I love you so much. Please don't leave me! Please!”

“I know you can't talk and because of your broken arm you can’t even sign, but please tell me that you love me, too. I need to know.”The hire begged.

One Eye was crying now, too. Of course, he loved Char! How could the boy have doubted it for even a moment? He nodded decisively.

“Good. So you'll stay with me and take my father's offer?" Char looked at him hopefully. One Eye knew he'd do anything to make the other man happy. And the idea of going back to his old job, miles away, made him feel like he couldn’t breathe anymore. So he nodded again.

Even more, tears ran down Char's cheeks, relief was showing in his eyes. Tenderly he took One Eye's face in his hands and kissed his forehead, the lid of his good eye and the scar of his bad eye and finally, he kissed his mouth.

“Mr Prince! You're in a hospital here! Please leave the patient's bed immediately! It's way too small for two people.”

One Eye hadn't even heard the nurse coming. If she expected Char to be embarrassed and do what she demanded, then she didn't know the young heir one bit.

“Oh, you’re right. This bed is clearly too small for two people. We need a bigger one.” Char stated and grinned at her.

“Mr Prince, as I said, this is a hospital, not a hotel. Even though you may be accustomed to always get what you want, there are different rules here.” Resolute, the nurse stood in front of the bed. Char just grinned at her.

“I don't mean to offend you, Mr Prince, but I don't understand why you're making such a fuss about your bodyguard. I can assure you that we will take good care of him.” She said as she waited impatiently for him to finally climb out of bed. 

“Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not making a fuss about my bodyguard, I'm making a fuss about my fiancé. Char enlightened her.

“Oh! Excuse me. I didn't know that.” The nurse apologized.

One Eye didn't know that either. Surprised he looked at Char.

“What? Don’t look at me like that now, Ivan. I love you and you seem to love me too. So I guess we'll be married in a year or two anyway. So we're as good as engaged.” Char said and grinned mischievously at One Eye.

That was the craziest marriage proposal the bodyguard had ever heard. One Eye giggled silently. Only Char was able to say things like that.

“I’ll take your expression as a yes.” The young man said and kissed One Eye again before he finally got up from the bed.

The nurse just shook her head.

“Are you sure you want to marry such a spoiled brat, Ivan?” she asked without really expecting an answer.

Oh, yeah! One Eye was absolutely sure he wanted to.

Needless to say that Char managed to get a bigger bed the next morning.

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it! I hope you liked this little rare pair story. Thanks again to @diemetzgermeisterin for beta-reading. You did a perfect job <3 <3 <3  
> And thank you for all your kudos and sweet comments! ^.^


End file.
